Hayley, Elijah, and Jackson
The relationship between the hybrid Hayley Marshall-Kenner, the Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and the werewolf Jackson Kenner. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Crescent City, In Moon Over Bourbon Street, In An Unblinking Death, In The Battle of New Orleans, Season Two In I Love You, Goodbye, Hayley marries Jackson, ending any possibility of her and Elijah to start a romantic relationship (for now). Elijah allows Hayley and Jackson to flee from Dahlia with his niece and her daughter, Hope. Hayley and Jackson are cursed, by Dahlia with Klaus assistance, to be werewolf all month long with the exception of the full moon. This caused Elijah to despise his brother. The full moon, after the curse, Elijah goes to see her in the bayou and she convinces him to stay with Klaus and help raise her daughter because she needs someone other than a person like Klaus raising her. Season Three After her packs curse Elijah takes Hope out to the Bayou every full moon to visit her mother. In You Hung The Moon, Jackson and Elijah realize Hayley is missing and there are hunters in the bayou killing wolves, first thinking Klaus had taken/killed her they confront him he of course knew nothing of it and directed them to Lucien Castle an old vampire friend of Klaus' who was the employer of the hunters. Lucien also did not know where she was but Jackson bit him as incentive to invite Elijah in and tell the truth. Hayley and Jackson move into an apartment across the street from the compound which Elijah got for them through a friendship with the owner. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, In Savior, they spend Christmas together due to the fact that they are all family to Hope. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Jackson is killed by Tristan de Martel in front of Hayley. Elijah helped avenge Jackson's death my locking Tristan in a impenetrable prison inside a shipping container and having him dropped in the ocean in a place unknown even to him. Hayley write Jackson's name in the Labonair Bible and Elijah comes over to tell her it's tell to start the funeral. They walk to the lake and Elijah takes a torch from one of the wolves, Hayley takes a swing out of a whiskey bottle and poured the rest on Jackson's body. She took the torch from Elijah and whispers a goodbye to her husband before lighting his corpse on fire In Wild at Heart, Hayley chooses to stay in the compound for a few days because her feelings of losing Jackson where overwhelming her. Hayley tells Elijah that she has tried blaming Tristan, the Mikaelson's and even Jackson for his bravery believing these to be the things to have caused his death before deciding that it was in fact his love for her that killed him and that like her extended family loving her was a death sentence. Both Elijah and Hayley disagree with how Klaus is handling Cami's situation. When Klaus figures out what the weapon was both helped him look for it in Hayley and Jackson's apartment. Trivia * This love triangle is connected as family by Hope Mikaelson. * They all spent Christmas 2013 together at the Abattoir. *This love triangle is a male nonoriginal (Jackson) and a male Original (Elijah), of their species, fighting for a woman's affections (Hayley). **Another love triangle of this distinction was Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler. Tyler was a nonoriginal of his species, but Klaus was an Original of his species. Gallery See also Category:Love Triangles Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships